Baby Mine
by ChibiUkon
Summary: During a night of usual torment, Todd happends upon a locked up memory. Could this have been something that Actually happened? or is it all a lie like Shmee says it is?


Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own ANY of this.. I just own the plot All characters are owned by my lord and master Jhonen Vasquez.

Talking "--"

Thinking '--'

Baby Mine

The monsters were after him again.. It was always the same, it seemed as thought the universe had cursed him to never have a happy moment in his life.. not even in sleep.

15 year old Todd Casil was beginning to tire.. even in his nightmares, he could feel the sting in his muscles as he ran from the horrible monstrosities that got closer and closer, craving to spill his blood. He could hear the chanting that he always heard "Kill.. Kill.. Kill! KILL!!" it became like a bad song that would get stuck in your head after hearing it so many times.. and he heard it almost every night. He could feel the energy draining from his body as he ran and soon he could not run any longer.. His legs gave out on him and he fell to his knees in defeat. He lay there, defeated and defenseless, waiting for the demons to come and finally end his suffering.

They were there in a blinding flash of light, all eager to get a taste of the boys flesh. They all lurched forwards, fighting with each other as to who would get the first taste, as they always seemed to do. Todd lay there, waiting for the first bite.. he hated this part.. the waiting was the worst part of the whole experience because he still didn't know how much longer he was going to lay there and suffer.. At least when the creature ripped into the flesh, he knew the end was near. "Its my turn to feed!" the ugly creature yelled as he stretched his neck up and around to snap at the ones who even so dared to steal his meal.

"All mine, now.." he drooled over Todd; his long , disgusting tongue snaked out to taste Todd's flesh. _'O dear lord' _Todd cringed as he felt it touch his skin. "Mmmmmm, delicious… I shall enjoy this.." the creature grumbled as he bent down to take his first bite but before his teeth could make contact with Todd's flesh, a thunderous sound filled the space, causing the creatures to screech in pain and back away from the boy. Though his body was filled with pain, Todd managed to haul himself up "W-what was that?" he mumbled to himself and before he even realized it, he felt himself begin to fall.

As if a trap door had opened up from beneath him, he felt himself fall fast though the darkness. The void around him was cold and seemed to slice through his skin.. but it was better then being ripped in two by the monsters the thunder had seemed to scare off. As he continued to fall, he felt the space around him begine to warm up a little and the darkness was beginning to fade into a dull glow. Soon he found himself lying on the floor.. how he got there, he could not remember but at least he was still alive. Lifting himself up off the floor, he looked ahead towards a light that was shining not to far off in the distance. It was a door… just an ordinary door, nothing special about it at all.. other then the fact that it seemed to appear out of no where… ordinary doors didn't do that.

Creeping up towards the door, he could hear a sweet voice coming from the other side. He leaned against the frame, unable to support himself by himself any longer. Peering in through the crack in the door, he surveyed the room; it was warm and comfortable, the light that shown from the little white lamp in the corner gave the room a cozy feeling to it and the music that played from the circus themed mobile made the room feel so calm it even put Todd at ease. "Its.. it's a babies room.. " He whispered quietly to himself as he pushed the door open a tad to peek in further. Before he took two steps in, he saw a figure in the corner.. A woman in white with long auburn hair was sitting in a rocking chair, humming to the tune that was being played by the mobile. As he stood there, he could hear the sweet sound all around him.. filling the room with something he couldn't really place his finger on.

_ Baby mine, don't you cry.._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes.._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part_

_Baby of Mine…_

The sound was soothing and made Todd feel sleepy. He slowly took a step forward into the room.. He wanted to see the face of the

woman who could sing so beautifully. He slowly crept up behind the woman, trying his best not to make a sound as not to spook her or the child she was apparently singing to sleep. As he crept, he unknowingly hit a toy.. The brightly colored rings you would stack from largest to smallest fell to the floor and scattered across the brightly polished wood. He froze… but the woman didn't seem to notice and just continued to sing.

_ Little one, when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of Mine… _

Todd tilted his head to the side… surely she heard that, no? creeping up just beside her, he waved his hand in front of her… no reaction. '_so she can't see me… that's a relief, I guess' _he thought. He sighed as he back up a little and leaned up against the wall, letting the music fill him. "This is nice…I mean.. wow, what a lucky kid.. His parents must.. Really love him" Todd said to himself as he watched the woman rocked the child. Something about this seemed to spark something with in him.. like he had seen this same scene before but couldn't place it.. Was it from the TV? No, that wasn't it.. What was it?! as he tried his hardest to remember where he had seen this, he heard to door open. There in the door way stood a young man, probably in his early 20's. He wore a soft and somewhat happy expression on his face as he watched the woman sing to the baby. He stood in the doorway,

enjoying the sweet melody that fell from the woman's lips, just as Todd was doing.

_ If they knew sweet little you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scorned you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you…_

_From your head down to your toes.._

_Your not much, goodness knows._

_But your soul precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of Mine…_

The man let out a peaceful sigh as he crossed the room. In his hands, he held a fluffy brown teddy bear with a bright blue bow wrapped about its head. Leaning down, the man kissed the woman atop her head and ran his fingers through her hair. The scene was so beautiful it nearly brought

Todd to tears.. Was this what a truly happy family looked like? He was afraid to even blink.. Afraid that if he did, this wonderful sight would be lost to him. "Honey, I found it" the man said in a hushed tone "That's wonderful darling, thank you" The woman replied as she looked upon her baby with love. her voice rang once again with the sweet melody of the lullaby

_ All of those people who scorned you.._

_What They'd give just for the right to hold you… _

_From your head down to your toes.._

_Your not much, goodness knows._

_But your soul precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of Mine…_

_Baby of Mine…_

As the woman's voice died down to a low hum, the man closed his eyes and smiled. His wife was a wonderful woman.. He was so lucky to have her. Holding the bear up so that the baby could see, he began to speak "Son, this is for you.. A first Christmas deserves something special, no?" "Yes, indeed" The woman replied "This, my little boy, is Shmee.. He's a good friend and will take extra special care of you.. No nightmares for you, my baby". Todd looked on is shock over what he had heard… Shmee?? No, it couldn't be.. It had to be a lie. The happy little family huddles close together "Happy First Christmas, My little Todd…we love you" "Mommy…. D-daddy? "and with that, Todd Casil lost his mind.

"Wha-what is this?? This .. This is a joke right?? Why?? Why this?? What dangle this in front of me?! Is ripping me apart every night not enough for you?!? Please stop this, please just stop!!" Todd grabbed at his hair, his head was splitting in two and he could feel it.. The physical

pain was one thing but to show him this… this was just wrong. Falling to his knees, the tears began to fall. He cried harder in that instant then he could ever remember himself doing in his life and it caused his head to hurt even more. Those words echoed in his head.. "We love you" …was this the

something that he couldn't remember?? Had this ACTUALLY happened?? If this was indeed the truth.. Then what had happened to cause such a dramatic change in his parent? "Shmee… could Shmee have.." "Todd!" Todd lifted his head and peered over his shoulder and low and behold, there was the old stuffed bear himself, standing in the doorway from which Todd and entered.

"What are you doing in here, little Squeegee? " He asked with a humorous tone to his voice. "Shmee.. O, Shmee… what is this?? Please, you have to tell me what is going on!" Todd begged the bear; his voice cracking due to the tears he had chocked back before. "Whoa, whoa ..

calm down there, Squee.. Nothing to worry about, I can take care of everything" " I don't want it taken care of, I just want to know what all of this is!" Todd yelled in frustration. "Calm down, my boy.. I can tell you exactly what all of this is" Shmee said, calmly "Really? Then tell me… please, tell me" "This, little Squee.." the bear began as he proceeded to walk to the middle of the room "Is nothing but an illusion" and with that, the beautiful scene around him began to fade away.

"A.. an illusion?" Todd asked as he wiped the tears from his face "Yes, little Squeegee… just one big illusion. Created by the creatures who were chasing you earlier.. The only thing worse then physical abuse is mental abuse.. And this my boy, is just that" "It.. It was all a lie… all a lie.." "Yes, Todd.. Nothing but a figment of your fragile and damaged psyche.. The thing you seem to want most is a normal, stable family.. They

were simply showing you what you know deep down inside that you could never have" "All a lie.. All a lie.. Yes.. Yes, all a lie" Todd had wrapped his arm around himself and had been chanting this to himself ever since Shmee has said it.

Shmee waddles over to the fallen boy and wrapped his stubby arms around him as best he could. "Time to wake up before

you stop breathing again, Squee" Todd nodded slowly as Shmee helped to bring him back to the world of the conscious. As Todd opened his eyes, he looked about his room.. It was dark and gloomy and certainly didn't hold any of the warm comfort that the room he saw in his dream had. Looking down to his side, there lay Shmee.. The same smile adorned the bears face like it always had. "Shmee?.. Shmee, please answer me…" but no voice was heard. Todd sighed as he kicked the sheets off himself and climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

As Todd left the room, Shmee seemed to smile even wider at that moment.. for in his mind, he was thanking his lucky stars that the kid was so fucking gullible.

-The End


End file.
